The Secrets to Being A Galder
by thesmartblonde23
Summary: Everyone goes through hard times. It's what makes us human, but the truly extraordinary people are the people who see the light in the dark. Being a true Glader is about being more than that. Follow the journey of the young people who try to be more than extraordinary, and watch to see how some of them fall in love. Rated T for now (language) might go to M later.


Darkness. I can't see anything, but I know I am moving so fast. I can feel the wind in my face which makes the tears on my face cold. I can't think. This place is too small. I need more room. I can't breathe. I have to keep it together, I don't know where I am going, but that doesn't mean I can lose my head. _Keep it together—what's my name?! oh god, oh god, oh god. _

Clank!

I stop suddenly, and I can hear voices; the voices of the people who did this to me. I can't let them win. I am going to get free of the prison. What am I going to do? They have home team advantage, but what do I have? Nothing. I can't come out fighting without knowing how many of them there are. I need a quick way do this.

CREEEEEEK!

The doors are opening! The only thing I can do now is play dead. I close my eyes, take one last deep breathe of air, and wait. I hear the voices again.

"Who is it?"

Then I hear an attractive, accented voice. "It's a girl!"

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"NO WAY YOU SLINTHEAD! I've been here way longer! I deserve a little companionship!"

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY SHANKS!" the accented voice spoke again. "I think she's dead."

That's when it got silent. Then another deep voice with great authority spoke. "Newt, you and the med-jacks get her up here, after that we'll figure out what to do with her."

"You got it Alby." The boy I believed was called Newt said.

I feel one person grab me under my shoulders and the other grab my legs and hear a quiet comment that said "I thought girls were suppose to be light."

I almost smile at that, but then I am on the ground again. It's different though. I can feel something itchy on my neck and smell something fresh. I hear foot steps walking away from me, and I slowly open one eye, then I see it! My ticket outta here! Oh boy, it's a big ticket too. There are these giant, stone walls with a great big gap right in the middle. I don't check to see if those boys are gone, or how many there are. I don't give a damn about anything! I jump up and start to run towards those walls as fast as I can.

Then I hear the voices again. "The chick was faking the whole time!"

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" the deep voice said that I assume was Alby shouted. "SHE"S HEADED FOR THE MAZE!"

I don't know what maze they are talkin about, but all I know is I want out of here. So I make my legs run faster. I can hear myself breathing hard, and BOOM! Someone sideswipes and I am down on the ground. I try kicking and hitting him in the face, but he avoids it no matter how hard I try I just can get away. The boy currently sitting on me is yelling to the other "Hurry boys! Can't hold her down much longer!"

That's when I get the idea. I move my mouth to his hand and bite. I bite it hard. I hear him squeal out in pain, but it's too late. I'm surrounded. I go into automatic defense mode. I have my fists up and my feet squared ready to fight. I look around frantically, and that's when I hear an accented voice trying to calm me "Hey Greenie, its okay. We ain't gonna hurt you. Calm down."

I look at him with wild eyes; taking in his long blonde hair and his beautiful eyes. He's attractive, but not drop dead gorgeous, "Why? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me? Take me home!"

"Take a deep breath Greenie. We didn't bring you here, we got here the same way you did. Just settle down and we'll talk." The voice I thought was Newt before said.

I look at him hard, "Well I don't want to talk to you." I start to walk up to him, so my chest is standing close to his long slender frame, so that I can smell his woodsy fragrance, "I want to talk to the boy in charge."

That's when a see a tall, black, and muscular boy come forward, "That would be me. The names' Alby, Greenie. Welcome to the Glade. I know you have a lot of questions, but that's gonna have to wait until I can get to you. If you cant wait talk to Newt. He's in charge when I am gone."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something when this big, white, mean looking kid came out and bellowed "WHAT?! You're not gonna punish that shank? She broke one rule already and almost broke the third one! You can't just let her walk away!"

Again I open my mouth to say something and another person interrupts me; this time it's Newt, "Shut your shucking mouth Gally! Her survival skills kicked in and she ran. She wasn't like some people and pissed their pants!" he gave a long hard look at the ugly bastard named Gally, "Also I know you've broken the rules before, so you have no right to judge."

I glare around me as I say, "Gally right?" he nods. "Well Gally, I just think you're embarrassed that you had trouble keeping little girl down, so shut you big ass mouth and walk away."

Gally looks like he could kill me in this very moment, but Newt says to all the boys, " Alright then, I believe we have a party going on tonight, so you get that ready while I give the Greenie the tour."

At that the boys disperse and go off to do something for this party. Newt looks at me with those eyes and starts to walk in the opposite direction of the boys, "Ya coming Greenie?"

I slowly start to follow him, and as I am doing that I am looking at the scenery around me. It's beautiful; the green grass, the tall trees that look like the reach to the moon, and the blue sky that doesn't have a single cotton ball cloud in the sky. I also see the four grey walls that seem to have no end with vines that look like snakes on the ground. Only then do I realize that these boys aren't the bad guys, but the victims with me. I look at Newt again with less hatred and more of curiosity. The space between us is thick, awkward. Somebody's gotta break the ice so it looks like it's gonna be me.

"So… am I the only girl here?"

"Yup and boy oh boy did you scare the living shuck out of us when you 'raised from the dead' you damn near killed me." Newt say with a kind of laugh in his accented voice.

I give out a breathy self-conscious laugh "Yea sorry about that. So where are we?"

"You my dear Greenie are in the Glade." He says with a slight smile

"Well, where is the Glade? Why are we all here? Who sent us here? How are we gonna get out of here? What's behind those walls? Why can't I remember anything? How—"

Newt interrupts with a chuckle, "Do you have an off button?"

"Heh, I don't think so. Sorry, but are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"You're just gonna have to wait for Alby to answer all your questions, but for now slim it and let me take you on the tour."

"How about this; you can ask a question, and then I will."

"You don't remember anything though." He pauses for a moment, "fine, deal."

I smile wide, "Good, you start."

He looks at me, "What's your name?"

Normally a question like this should take a quick second, not even, but I have to think hard to remember it. One name keeps popping in my head though. _Sydney. _I look at him with wide eyes, "I think it's Sydney."

**Cliff Hanger! R&R please! This is only my second story and like my first multi-chapter. If I am doing something wrong or if you want to help me write better review, but do it in a nice way. Follow my story if you like. I would LOVE it, but do what you want. Thanks it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
